Zootopia : Judy x Nick : La demande
by ItMaLeZ
Summary: Ma première petite histoire et j'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière :) N'oublier pas que quand vous lisez 99% du travail est fait pas votre imagination. So enjoy. Merci a Lison M. De m'avoir beaucoup aidée pour cette histoire :)
1. Chapitre 1 La demande

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Nick était rentré dans la ZPD. Tout allait bien pour lui, il était à côté de Judy et... à vrai dire, le seul fait d'être avec elle le faisait se sentir bien. Après le concert de Gazelle, le renard avait avoué ses sentiments à la lapine, qui avait décidé de laisser une chance à leur histoire, bien que leur amour l'oblige à prendre un grand risque pour son job...

Mais ce jour-là, les deux tourtereaux connurent une journée compliquée, mettant à l'épreuve leur confiance en l'autre et leur amour...

C'est arrivé en début d'après-midi dans une des rues de zootopia. Judy et Nick patrouillaient tranquillement, quand tout à coup, un bélier fonça sur eux. Mais heureusement il les rata. Mais tout de suite après, les deux agents se mirent à sa poursuite... Pour rendre les choses plus faciles , Judy proposa de se séparer: un resterait sur le hors-la-loi tandis que l'autre couperait sur un autre chemin pour essayer de le bloquer. Nick approuva le plan et s'élança dans une ruelle. Sa copine en fit de même. Mais arrivée à une impasse, Judy se retrouva face à face avec le bélier qui lui fonçait dessus une seconde fois mais avec encore plus de violence que la première charge. Judy ferma les yeux et pria... Elle ne sentit rien ... Aucune douleur. A l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Nick la bouche refermée sur le cou du bélier. Il le serrait fort et le secouait avec une extrême violence. Judy était témoin de la scène... impuissante... Et elle commençait à trembler. Quand Nick se releva il regarda le fugitif puis regarda Judy trembler de peur. Mais était-ce à cause du bélier lui fonçant dessus ou en voyant de quoi Nick était capable ?

Le soir de la poursuite dans un parc.

«Judy ?» déclara Nick de façon sèche.

Judy était surprise de la façon dont son ami la questionna mais répondit de façon douce et mignonne :3 «Oui mon amour ?»

«J'ai besoin que tu me répondes franchement. Est ce que... Je t'ai fait peur?» ,demanda-t-il toujours de la même façon en regardant la lapine et en se remémorant le moment où il l'avait vue trembler.

Judy savait de quoi Nick voulait parler et l'importance que la réponse aurait pour lui. Elle rétorqua : «Nick... tu m'as sauvé la vie et je t'aime... Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, ni même à moi..» Elle mit sa patte sur celle de Nick et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amour qui sourit et lui en rendit un autre.

Nick rassuré, conduisit la lapine dans une clairière de la forêt du parc. L'endroit était entouré d'une épaisse forêt et était illuminé en son centre par des fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

Ils étaient allongés, se tenant la main sur le sol et contemplant le ciel et ses nuages en forme de moutons. Nick prit une grande inspiration qui détourna l'attention de Judy. Il avait une boule au ventre mais réussit tant bien que mal à bafouiller quelques mots : « Judy je... euh... tu » Il reprit son souffle, se mit à genoux devant la lapine et sortit une boîte de sa poche: « Carotte... veux-tu m'épouser ?»

Judy, ses beaux yeux violets grands ouverts, fit un petit sourire et serra le renard dans les bras tout en lâchant un petit « oui ». Les deux s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils s'échangèrent un doux « je t'aime » avant de s'entrelacer sur le sol.

A ce moment il ne pensaient pas à tous les problèmes qu'ils pourraient courir «Que vont dire leurs parents ? » « Que va dire leurs chef Bogo ? » « Comment vont être les réactions des gens ? » C'est vrai le lapin est la proie du renard ! Mais ils s'en moquaient. Et ce moment était leur moment et rien ni personne ne put le gâcher.

A Suivre ? ItMaLeZ


	2. Chapter 2 Les problèmes arrivent

_Les deux tourtereaux se font à présent confiance et s'aiment. Le renard avait demandé la main de la lapine, qui accepta. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, le mariage d'une lapine et d'un renard, qui sont une proie et un predacteur, serait quelque chose de compliquer à annoncer. Que ce soit aux parents protecteurs de Judy ou au chef Bogo qui n'est pas au courant de leurs relations et qui est très strict sur la règle des relations entre collègues._

 **Le lendemain matin de la demande**

Judy et Nick s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un petit café, dans le quartier de la Foret, pour prendre leurs déjeuners, avant la longue journée de travail qui les attendait. Les deux n'ont pas réussi à dormir car ils étaient très préoccupés et anxieux à l'idée de devoir annoncer la nouvelle à leurs parents et au chef Bogo.

Nick arriva les mains dans les poches, en uniforme, et ses lunettes sur ses yeux il était plutôt décontracté et il levai la tete pour essayer d'apercevoir sa partenaire. Tout de suite après Judy arriva, elle aussi en uniforme et était toute contente à l'idée de voir le renard et à l'instant où Judy le vit elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Nick lâcha entre deux baisers un doux « coucou chérie » ,« coucou mon renard » répondit la lapine toujours dans ses bras.

les deux tourtereaux s'acièrent dans le café et commandèrent deux cafés et deux croisant.

A l'instant où le serveur est partis ils se regardèrent et Judy questionna avec angoisse Nick « Nicky tu sais qu'il va falloir l'annoncer à mes parents et au chef » dès la fin de sa phrase elle mit sa tête entre ses bras et gémit un petit « on est mal ».

Pour la reconforter Nick posa sa main sur la joue de la lapine et lui leva le museau pour le frotter contre le sien et il déclara de façon calme « Jud' Tes parents on un meilleurs avis sur les renards depuis qu'ils nous ont vu elucider l'enquete des animaux sauvages, certe cela va etre compliquer de leurs annoncer... Mais il vont devoir comprendre que notre amour sera plus fort que leurs avis ! Quant a Bogo il ne le sais pas et il ne le saura jamais !»

Judy mit sa patte sur celle de son partenaire et rétorqua « Peu etre qu'il ont un meilleur avis mais ils veulent toujours que je garde ma bombe sur moi ! Mais... si Bogo... l'apprend.. Je ne veux pas perdre mon poste ! »

Nick regarda la lapine qui le regarda toujours de façon angoissés et lui repondit «Jud' fait moi confiance ! Si Bogo l'apprend je prendrai toutes les responsabilité ! Rien ne pourra gacher notre amour Promis ! »

La lapine l'embrassa et tous deux, après avoir dévoré leurs déjeuners, partirent au travail. Une fois arriver au poste tout le monde les regardait de travers et certains rigoler, même Clawhauser, ce chat bien bavard, n'osait pas leurs parler.

Judy l'interrogea « Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde de comme cela ? Il y a un probleme ?»

Il n'osait pas lui répondre mais il céda et lui avoua « ahh Euh... Un probleme meme un gros ! ».

ClauwHauser pointa le journal quotidien « La gazette du Lievre » avec en gros titre '' Mariage de la honte ?! '' et la photo de couverture montrait la demande en mariage de Nick, la photo semblait avoir était prise depuis un buisson dans la clairier.

Le chat ajouta « vous savez que vous faites un couple très... mignions »

 _C'est au moment où ils entendirent Une voix graves venir des bureaux à l'étage crier «HOPPS WILD! DANS MON BUREAU! TOUT DE SUITE »Qu'ils sentirent Que les Problèmes ne faisait que commençés commençaient._

 _Judy serra sa tête sur le torse de Nick et, Toujours en quete de la rassurer, il lui disa «Allez Carotte ça pourrai Être pire!»_

 _la voix tombe repliqua "VOS PARENTS Attendent HOPPS!" le renard rajouta rapidement "Ah si ça peu être pire" et lacha un "merde" Entre Deux rires forces._

 _A suivre? ItMaLeZ_

note Auteur :

Bonjour cher lecteur ! Comme vous l'avez vu se chapitre est plus court est raconte moin de chose et n'est pas très « love » il sert uniquemment a introduire la suite de l'histoire que j'ai rapidement en tete donc desoler :)

Pour ce qui est de la longueur elle va changer le chapitre 3 sera plus long suite a quelque comentaire que j'ai reçus. C'est pas premiere fanfick et je vais essayer de faire de chapitre plus long pour vous.

Voila Merci pour les 100 vues ça me fait très plaisir 3 et soyez patient pour le prochain chapitre


End file.
